Jasper Hale and the Forbidden Forest
by malohipie
Summary: Jasper Hale ends up at the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. In one summer night, his entire world is turned upside down. Sweet Merlin, a Vampire's fallen down a rabbit hole! [sequel is posted- see epilogue:) (I own nothing!)
1. Jasper in Wonderland

**Backstory** -

The Cullen Coven travels to Italy to meet their fate; the Volturi are expecting them. En route, Jasper loses control and attacks two unsuspecting women; one of them dies. Carlisle promptly orders Jasper to run before more damage could be done. Jasper ran, and didn't look back. He didn't want to hear Edward's thoughts or Alice's predictions of his future. And most of all, he didn't want to see the look on Esme's face.

* * *

 **The Forbidden Forest**

Jasper Hale ran with increasing speed. Emmett wouldn't be able to close his distance now. He looked like a blur; a faded rainbow against the Italian sky. Jasper ran north bound for hours; his shame fueling him to go further. It had been 50 years since he killed a human. In ten minutes Jasper had brought down two lives. He had taken away someone's mother, daughter, sister, and friend. The worst part: the thirst would return. It was an endless cycle of nonsensical violence. This entire woman's lifetime would only sustain him for a few hours. Disgusted, Jasper ran faster.

The sun had set when Jasper reached Scotland. His eyes darted to the Forbidden Forest.

His lean figure easily slid into the shadows. Traces of moonlight exposed Jasper's golden hair and marble skin. One could mistake Jasper Hale for an exceedingly attractive Hogwarts student. However, Hogwarts students did not move with such precision and agility.

Jasper assessed his surroundings like a Confederate Major strategist: the height of each tree, the thickness of the tree trunks. He noted anything he could see or smell. In his survey of the forest, he sensed something strange. The animals in this forest did not fear him. Their heartbeats were slow and audible, but the beasts remained invisible. Jasper smirked, no prey had ever escaped him. He was in the mood to take out his anger. He wanted to prove that he could satisfy his thirst from animals instead of... instead of what he'd done.

For three straight nights the Forest hummed with lightning feet that broke branches. The tree's leaves rustled faster than the wind, giving way to the new predator. His light footsteps were faster than his prey's thoughts. But for all his skill and cunning, Jasper could not catch a single animal in that forest. At least those creatures did not have the smugness to show themselves, to rub it in his face.

Jasper was instead tormented by black horses that weren't horses at all. They had sinewy wings and white eyes. They were the only beasts that dared to show themselves, and they taunted him with their proximity. As soon as Jasper hunted them they swiftly ran and disappeared. Yet when he stopped hunting them, they began to follow him around . The mockery of it all only added to Jasper's frustration. It was like chasing death.

Kneeling against a tree, Jasper suddenly saw something that was neither black horse or blind noise. It was a white glowing rabbit! Without hesitation Jasper lunged at the rabbit and began the hunt of his life. He broke trees in half as he ran, refusing to yield to any obstacle. His desperate need to feed had driven him insane.

It was when Jasper almost caught the rabbit that it disappeared into a puff of white smoke. In an instant Jasper collided with an invisible wall. The impact was so strong that he was thrown back hundreds of yards. A large tree broke his speed and Jasper rebounded to the floor. His nerve endings felt like fire. His body had absorbed the wall's electricity: it surged through him and broke nearly every bone in his unbreakable body.

Jasper lay on the ground and waited for the familiar mending to begin, but it didn't come. He could not seem to lift himself up. This was impossible for a vampire. Eventually, he managed to prop himself against the broken tree instead. This was his first real injury in a century. A small part of Jasper had been satisfied by this peculiarity. It was something to distract him from the bloodlust hunger he felt. Human or animal, he was to the point of breaking.

Jasper heard footsteps. His instinct as a cavalry major honed in: precisely 20 yards away definitely northeast; walking directly toward his path. No doubt a girl. _Foolish young miss. What's she doing in the forest all by her lonesome, where she could easily be attacked?._ He thought as shame began to rise, knowing what he would do to her. Jasper wouldn't be able to control himself again. Edward and Emmett weren't around to stop him.

He growled loudly hoping she would hear it and run away.

Soon the girl appeared. She was barefoot and clad in a silk green nightie and thick blue scarf. Jasper shot wave after wave of intense fear directly at the girl. As much as Jasper tried to wash her over with horror, he could only sense _serenity_.

What kind of forest was this, where none of his abilities mattered? He briefly entertained the idea that he was once again human. The notion was shattered as she directly stood above him. Her blood was intoxicating. It was different, foreign, almost magical.

"You won't catch them, you know." the girl bent down. The fire-less light from a tree branch illuminated both their faces. She brushed away her wavy soft blonde hair, revealing light gray eyes that framed her porcelain skin. A peaceful smile rested on her lips.

After a moment, Luna directed her gaze at the horses.

"They're therstals. They're bred from death, so it's a little hard for them to die" continued the dreamy voice, regarding him "kind of like yourself."

Jasper's black eyes narrowed and entire body stilled to perfection. _So she knew? And yet she still approached him?_ Luna smiled at the vampire. Her hair fell in crashing waves to her waist. _It made her look like a fairy. An awkwardly dressed fairy. A fairy who wanted to die._

"It's very noble of you to hunt animals instead of..you know." Her airy voice danced in the wind. She moved closer, ignoring his low growls. He sensed _mild amusement_.

With swift spells, Luna proceeded to mend Jasper's torn black slacks and navy dress shirt that exposed a generous part of his torso. He merely looked at her; more astounded by her lack of fear than her ability to mend clothing. When she was done, Luna sat half-a-foot across from Jasper, in indian position. She glanced at the night sky, smiling dreamily as if enjoying a night out with a good friend.

"I'm not afraid of you, like the nargles are. They flew away from this direction, so I thought I might find out for myself" Luna smiled, "and here we are."

Jasper didn't respond. His focus was divided between trying to change her emotions and trying to keep his thirst at bay. More silence. _She seems so comfortable with silence. She's so close. It wouldn't take much to lunge forward._ The burning in his throat broke the silence.

"I suggest you leave ma'm." Jasper whispered. His control was breaking. His voice came out like restrained velvet. He held her glance and licked his lips, stopping only to bite his bottom lip. Restraint was definitely breaking.

Luna stood up. She tilted her head for a moment, admiring his unintended (but perhaps intended) seduction. She looked down at his sculpted face with golden hair that reached his ears. _He belongs in a painting._ His navy dress shirt seemed expensively tailored to his muscular form. He peered at her with desperate black eyes glinting red. His mouth betrayed a hint of a half smirk. His expression was complete stone that held back an alluring secret; a hint of unknown pleasure that would be hers if she'd only come closer.

"Yes, I suppose we should leave. The forest can be rather dangerous at times" Luna concluded, smiling.

With a wave of her wand a large bucket of raw meat appeared. She carefully placed it on the ground by Jasper. At this point he didn't care how she'd done it. He squeezed every last morsel of blood out of the meat, as if it were a canteen in the desert. Luna cast a blood replenishing charm on the meat, knowing he would appreciate a good dinner.

Soon Jasper felt control wash over him. His shattered ribs were quickly mending and brightest golden eyes replaced the tormented red-black.


	2. A Midsummer Nights Dream

Jasper lifted himself from the rubble with such grace that it was hard to tell he was ever hurt. He stood tall; his past days as a Major graced his broad shoulders. He was a few feet taller than Luna. He looked down at her with eyes that glistened with honey, his long lashes matching hers. Jasper was very handsome; his allure never left him. The sex appeal became slightly more subdued when he wasn't starving.

"My name's Jasper Hale. I apologize for the inconvenience Ma'm. Thank ya for your kindness." He said with a twang. The dangerously seductive voice was replaced by a gentleman's southern accent. (Seductive, nonetheless.)

"You're welcome." Luna smiled dreamily as she threw the remaining meat toward the thestrals. Without another word, Luna began skipping away from where she came.

 _Surely she shouldn't wander about without a chaperone._ It was a mixture of gratitude, gentleman's reflex, and curiosity that bound Jasper to escort the young lady. Within a split second Jasper was at her side, gliding as she skipped forward.

"I'm sorry miss, but I didn't catch your name." Jasper's silken voice echoed through the forest.

"I'm Luna." she chimed. Her gray eyes never seemed to settle on his golden ones. They always danced around with wonderment everywhere else.

After a while of pleasantries, Jasper offered Luna his arm. In his past life, gentlemen attended to young ladies; especially on rocky terrain. Together they walked arm in arm, as if on a Sunday stroll in the park. As if it were perfectly normal for a bare-footed witch and vegetarian vampire to be strolling along in the Forbidden Forest.

Soon enough, Jasper had begun straining. Luna noticed Jasper's shoulder was not completely mended. She lowered her arm from his to relieve the stress and smiled compassionately as Jasper looked away.

"You were hurt because of our protego charms. They line the walls of our dormitories, you see. It's a rather cruel way to keep non-wizarding folk from our school. Our dead headmaster thought it best, when a man with 7 souls snuck a troll into our school." Luna explained.

Jasper raised a perfect eyebrow. But of course. He was in a forest of half dead horses, blonde butcher-seamstresses, and disappearing rabbits. He knew he wouldn't have to ask, because he sensed Luna preparing herself.

Luna proceeded to relay her dreamy version of the past 7 years. She was amazingly accurate, but Jasper found it curious that Luna could speak about the wizarding war with such nonchalance, as if it were a mere dream she had. But the scars on her body did not lie. They were both soldiers, yet both so different. Like himself, Luna was agile, strong, and gifted with perception. But she had been unphased by a war that was as horrifying as his own. She seemed so innocent, but so wise in her own peculiar dreamlike state. Jasper could only register _calm, sadness, acceptance, and happiness._ Luna did not possess the bitterness, fear, and hatred from wars he typically knew.

As they reached the end of their walk, Luna finished her story. The protego charm would not allow Jasper to pass further.

He chuckled at the ridiculous account of Tom Riddle. _He was insane to want immortality. He was also very stupid. With that Tom's debased mind, he could've simply introduced himself to Aro. That ancient vampire wouldn't hesitate to turn Riddle and collect such a depraved mind. Perhaps that would be a more suitable fate, than the sweet reward of death. Certainly ironic._

Jasper finally returned all of luna's smiles with a single brilliant one of his own. He ran a hand through his hair that seemed to shine golden in the moonlight. It fell back in perfect golden waves to rest by his ears. He looked at Luna with such endearing amusement.

"A war waged on _immortality_. A war in an _effort_ to become a monster like _me_." Jasper let out a deep earthy laugh that seemed to come from nature itself.

For the first time Luna fixed her serene grey eyes on Jaspers, not breaking eye contact. There was another silence between them. Jasper's lips instinctively parted as she came closer. _Her blood still intoxicated him._ She took another step closer anyway. He sensed _trust_. She moved forward until she was right under his nose.

Luna held a curious expression, as if this was the first time she really looked at Jasper. Finally she spoke:

"You're the most noble friend I have Jasper Hale. More than Harry. We'll all die someday, but you'll stay here, trying. Right? Your fight never ends. You're a noble person." Luna stared up at him. She eventually smiled as her eyes lifted and wandered to the sky. She remained close to the vampire.

 _Her feelings were a mixture of sincerity and empathy, just a hint of sadness.._

Before he knew it, Jasper leaned down to place a barely there kiss on Luna's cheek. He lingered there, feeling her calm warm breaths. It was a rather forward move, and something Alice would be jealous of. He would never see Luna again, so it was alright. She had called him a _friend_ , a _person_.

Without hesitation Luna tiptoed and wrapped her arms around Jasper's broad shoulders in a slow-dance sort of hug. She gently tucked her head under his chin. Luna was used to giving those kinds of hugs. The hugs where you knew that it would be the last time you'd meet.

Jasper instantly felt a human connection to her. Her heartbeat was so close that it felt like he had one of his own. His strong arms gently held her waist. He hungrily took in her alluring scent but strangely, he had only respect for it. They stayed that way, sharing one heartbeat.

Jasper thought in the recesses of his mind: _This might be what it's like to begin to fall for someone, instead of bonding with a mate._

"You must certainly have a mate." She dreamily sighed, suddenly ending their embrace. Even for Luna, it was a loaded statement.

Jasper smoothed over both of their emotions and looked away, slightly grinning. In one night Jasper Hale was _outrun_ by his prey, actually _injured_ himself, went on what could possibly be interpreted as a _romantic_ walk, and simultaneously got _dumped_ in the most subtle of ways. This witch turned his world upside down.

 _Pure blood, half blood, human blood. Luna saw past these things that so many seemed to lose themselves in. She saw beyond what anyone else could see._

Jasper faced Luna as he slowly took three steps back. His golden eyes firmly held her gaze. He stole one more moment. He took one more step back. And in a flash Jasper disappeared. He raced back to Italy to join his coven. Back to his family. Perhaps Jasper could regain something lost in himself, or at the very least- believe in it. He had hope. That was the real magic.

Luna stayed a while back, the light of her patronus hopping about. Even as Jasper turned to run, her wispy smile followed him.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" She gazed at the nargles that seemed float around her heart.


	3. Gone, but Still around

**Cullen's Residence: Forks WA**

The large barn owl with a blue sash finally found its way to the Vampire's den. It swooped down and dropped a package on top of Jasper's desk. Jasper eyed both the owl and the contents. The owl quickly chose to perch on a corner far away from him. It looked much like a terrified Ambassador. The sash around its neck simply read "NOT YOUR LUNCH". Jasper chuckled beside himself. Who else would send beasts his way? He walked toward the package at an agonizing human pace, so as not to spook the owl. Jasper had received a Hogwarts sealed parchment and box that contained a vial of white liquid.

 _Hello Jasper,_

 _How was Italy? I hope you had fun. Please be wary of the wrackspurts and grindelows in Forks. They're especially fond of the Skele-grow vials that I've sent you. You can thank Madam Pomfrey (our school's healer) for brewing them. Professor Lupin says it should still be effective in growing your bones (he's my Professor who also says hello)._

 _Luna_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Ravenclaw Tower, Dormitory 9_

 _PS- if you happen to eat my owl, I think it would be hard for you to respond. Although I'd understand._

 **Cullen Residence: 9 days later**

The Cullens were lounging in their spacious living room. Edward sat against the window watching the rain. He was trying to hide a lopsided grin (something that appeared perhaps once every seventy years) He had been bombarded with Jasper's thoughts for the past week. It was rather like watching a comedy show. Jasper; the battle worn ferocious bat from hell-having thoughts like these!

 _I should probably correspond back. But what to say? More importantly, what do I feed this? Should we share...mice?_

After he had written his response to Luna, Jasper's thoughts became particularly louder and drowned out all the others. Edward's lopsided grin turned into a lopsided smile.

" _Get a grip on yourself major. You've been through 4 wars and over 45 trenches._ " Jasper continued his pep-thoughts. He clumsily stuffed the delicious smelling owl into a cage, never allowing himself to indulge in the scent. This is Miss Luna's.

With a final moment, Jasper glared at his vanity mirror, squared his broad shoulders and positioned his chin up high. He marched downstairs to the calvary sounds of "hoot hoot". Jasper was determined to avoid eye contact with anything except the bird.

"Fancy dining huh? Or is that your to-go snack?" Emmett looked up from the floor, wide-eyed and wide smile beginning to form.

"Jasper has a penpal from Scotland. They communicate through beasts." Alice deliberately threw him under the bus. She had seen his future back in Italy, which is why she hadn't chased him into the Forest. Alice was so annoyed with the whole "friendship" (yeah right) thing. She swore to let a century slide before she'd speak to Jasper. She shot the owl a glare and quickly covered her face with the latest copy of Vogue.

Rosalie's eyes flicked at the bird, flicked at Jasper, and narrowed in disgust. She folded her arms, crossed her legs, and drew herself further into the recliner. Rosalie refused to acknowledge the absurdity of it all.

Everything was suddenly drowned out by Emmett's booming laughter. He immediately sprang to his feet and placed himself by Jasper's side. Emmett looked like an excited child that wanted to paw at his mummy's present.

"Let me see!" Emmett's white teeth exposed themselves.

Jasper immediately crouched down and let out a low predatory growl, causing the owl to frantically flop around in its cage. Emmett froze, then after another moment laughed even harder.

"Okay sergeant major corporal sir! The bird is yours!" Emette backed away with his large hands in the air. He sat back on the floor and mumbled to Rosalie "I just wanted to see the notes it was carrying!"

Emmett winked at an irritated Jasper. Carlisle placed his hand around an amused Esme's waist. They didn't say it out loud, but they couldn't be prouder of Jasper. Edward thought the same way.

 _Dear Miss Luna,_

 _Thank you kindly for your hospitality during my stay in Scotland. I am sorry we met under uncomfortable circumstances. The Skelegrow was mildly uncomfortable, but mended my shoulder well. I also took precaution against those foreign beasts you've mentioned in your letter. I suspect they retain their uncanny ability to hide from a Vampire's senses._

 _I'm uncertain of how much your owl can carry. I transcribed a few pages of my favorite book. I thought you might enjoy it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Jasper W. Hale_

 _P.S. All of your birds will remain unharmed- on my honor. If you should ever need anything, I'll still be around (for quite a long time)._

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Christmas Day**

Luna was one of the countless students to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. They were 7th years, and it would be their last chance to celebrate together. The end of the Wizarding War brought all the houses closer. It simply made sense for everyone to gather at Hogwarts as one big family. And so the four houses of Hogwarts celebrated feasts and gift giving in the restored Great Hall.

Luna knew that Hermione permanently _oblivated_ her parents. Hermione was like Neville now. They both had parents that were _gone forever, but still around_. In the spirit of something "extra", Luna decided give Hermione and Neville presents they might truly love.

So when the day came, Luna sat next to Hermione as she opened the blue and silver box with bright orange paperwrapping. It wasn't a book, like Hermione expected. Luna's gift was a collection of letters. A manuscript of sorts. Hermione eyed over a hundred pages written in the most beautiful handwriting. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Oh Luna! A Midsummer Night's dream! _Oh!_ And Romeo  & Juliet! Did you transcribe this all by yourself?" Hermione spluttered, tears in her eyes. Hermione had been so separated from the muggle world. She abandoned her muggle books and parents when she abandoned her identity, during the war. Something this sweet, this personalized, was a gift for the centuries.

Hermione gripped Luna into a tight embrace and whispered "I love it. I absolutely love it"

When Hermione finally released Luna from her embrace, she began to inquire: "How, what, when? I hadn't known you knew Shakespeare!"

"Oh. I don't know Shakespeare. But I do know Jasper." Luna simply smiled.

Hermione wiped her tears. She hadn't known of any Jasper. Was he a first year or someone she'd met during the war? Hermione's curiosity would not quell and so she pushed her Ravenclaw friend.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hermione teased. Her grin disappeared into a look of excitement when Luna didn't respond. Luna allowed Hermione's question to mingle with the silence in the air. It was nice sometimes, to have unanswered questions. Her gray eyes slowly settled on the gift on Hermione's lap.

"Well, Jasper is gone forever. But he's still around." Luna answered, but didn't really answer.

"And that's all that matters, right?" she smiled. She skipped away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

 _Gone forever, but still around,_ Hermione mulled over Luna's answer. It somehow gave Hermione the _oddest_ warm feeling; like Crookshanks had given her a hug and ice cream. Hermione decided to share these letters with her new boyfriend, who would undoubtedly be more interested in the Christmas ham. If that failed, she'd convince Harry to read a few lines with her. Hermione always had a backup plan.

 _Luna closed her eyes and listened at the sounds around her. It was something she observed Jasper doing when she first saw him in the forest. She saw him, leaning against the trees as if he were a part of nature itself._

 _She smiled and mused to herself:_ _ **Happy Christmas, Jasper Hale. I do hope you remember to stay happy.**_

Luna Lovegood opened her gray eyes.

There he was; an entertaining Neville right in front of her. He sat a few tables away, awkwardly watering some Gillyweeds he'd brought in from the snow. The water was overflowing. One might never guess that _this_ boy could yield the sword of Gryffindor.

Luna watched Neville juggle his plants, which were quickly slipping off the tables from all the water. _He's rather kind_ Luna smiled as she skipped toward him. She pointed her wand directly above Neville's head with unnerving precision. Neville was about recieve a _very_ special holiday gift from the angelic Ravenclaw. And this gift would permanently cement his undying love for plants.

 **Forks WA**

 **Christmas day**

Edward had no gifts for Jasper this Christmas. Existing together for 627 years placed the Cullens at a disadvantage. Decades all seemed the same, much-less days. Nevertheless, Edward was completely stunned to discover that thoughts could travel through oceans! It was a rather timely and perfect gift.

So on Christmas morning Edward popped his head into Jasper's room. "Jasper. I have just received a message from your friend" Edward grinned.

Jasper Hale opened his golden eyes.

Jasper _felt_ Luna, even before Edward could catch a single thought. He felt _more_ than just the thoughts. It was more than just that. Jasper looked out into the rain, as if he saw raindrops falling for the first time. _Forever, indeed._

-FIN-

[epic epilogue next chapter!]


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 **Christmas Day: Just 5 minutes later**

Before Jasper could even turn around, Edward was already flying down the stairs. He frantically made his great escape. After hearing Jasper's thoughts, Edward concluded _that Luna girl must really be rubbing off on him_. It was  awkward. Soon enough Jasper was right behind him.

" _NO_ Major Hale. I would absolutely not _fancy_ a good _frolick_ in the forest rain right now. Christmas or not." Edward spun around as Jasper quickly caught his arm.

"Go ask Alice." He simply added.

Just then the beautiful pixie girl swooped down on them both. If only Jasper and Edward had human breaths to hold, they'd be holding them. The two male vampires braced themselves. They stood still, like beautiful frozen statues.

"I'm afraid my darling mate doesn't have time to skip around these meadows. In four weeks time he'll be on a plane to _Scotland_. To attend a 'Yule Ball' and some ridiculous school tournament!" Alice's sarcastically sweeet voice reached a screech by the end of her sentence. The future-telling vampire was fuming and refused the acknowledge Jasper's presence.

"oh no." Edward suddenly whispered, wide-eyed at Alice.

"Ohhhhh yes Mr. Edward Cullen. YOU will be accompanying MY mate to make sure he doesn't have any VILE perverted thoughts." Alice's eyes flamed. She cast a glare full of daggers toward Jasper, who was too frozen to move, and promptly sped away.

 _ **Do** something about that mustard sweater of yours. You look like a bumblebee, Edward. A _ fleeting thought.

After a moment of silence Edward could do nothing. For once in a thousand years he shared the same thoughts as Jasper.

"Jasper Hale and the Triwizard Tournament": That'll be my epitaph when Alice burns me in a pit of fire, whispered Jasper., "Promise me, Edward?"

Edward Cullen gracefully folded his arms. His form fitted mustard-yellow sweater revealed elegant black stripes that lined his elbows. After brief contemplation he managed a mischievous smirk at Jasper.

With Edward's best British accent, he crooned: "Come along then 'mate. Let's go and see that Loo-ner of yours."

Edward suddenly sounded like he emerged from the depths of King George's throne.

The 'twang that lived in Jasper's throat cringed. How was _he_ supposed to pull that off?!...

"I'm from the ' _South_." Jasper mumbled, barely audible.

 **The End**

 _Or is it?_

[thank you SO much for being patient with all my editing. I *really* hope you've enjoyed this! You deserve it :]


	5. Sequel: The end of ends

Edward Cullen and The Triwizard Tournament

Jasper Hale fell into more than just a rabbit hole. What happens when Alice's furious prophecy is fulfilled...in the form of a Wizarding Letter?

Sir Edward Cullen and Sir Jasper Hale are promptly summoned by the Ministry of Magic, to clear up a rather **_grave_** misunderstanding. The Volturi believe that a Sacred Treaty was immediately broken, when Luna met Jasper. The Ministry of Magic is pushed to the brink of a terrible War.

Edward and Jasper frantically race to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their worlds and friendships are brought together, and fiercely torn apart.

Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Luna.

Jasper... Edward.

And **the** **Spare**.

 _"All are merely names, less than Chess pieces."_ Aro whispered.

* * *

New Story: Edward Cullen and the Triwizard Tournament

Rated: M for mature content, language.

Chapters: 17 and counting (dedicated to a musical playlist of sorts.)

Author's note: Enjoy. I own nothing, except a shared love for all that is magical. Let the Triwizard Tournament begin!


End file.
